dimensional_heroesfandomcom-20200216-history
Purgatory Knights
"Purgatory Knights" ( 　''Rengokukishidan'') is a series of 《Armordragon》/《White Dragon》 monsters with "Purgatory Knights" in its card name. Lore The ciphers, when put together, tells this story of the Purgatory Knights. 0. The Purgatory Knights went on an expedition to the demonic world. They did not realize then that they would come to cross swords with the next generation of knights that will succeed their will. 1. Long ago, a door leading to the Dragon World opened, allowing demonic creatures to pour out from the Darkness Dragon World, plunging the world into a state of chaos. 2. To disperse the army of the demon realm, the mightiest warriors of the Dragon World, the Purgatory Knights, struck down the demon army and, charged into the demon realm. Once they broke through, they sealed the gates shut from within. 3. And so after, to prevent the gate of the demon realm from opening again, the "Purgatory Knights" stood guard. Cursed with a never aging body, they fight continuously to protect their homeland. 4. And now is the time to return. Assemble under this flag! The hopeless souls of berserkers, the Purgatory Knights!" After the Purgatory Knights' disappearance, the Thunder Knights were founded to honor them. Their existence appears to have faded into myths among Dragon World, however some older monsters such as El Quixote still know about them and their technique of sacrificing each other for power called the Purgatory Curse, and they seem to take being sacrificed with pride. Some Purgatory Knights such as Death Sickle are still in Dragon World, however they seem to be unaware of what happened to the members that left to Darkness Dragon World. Playstyle Unlike other Darkness Dragon World decks' standard playstyle of ignoring/destroying the opponent's defenses, Purgatory Knights revolve around destroying their own monsters or cards with "Purgatory Knights" in its card name to make use of their abilities. Some cards also compensate this destruction through either drawing cards or adding other Purgatory Knights to your hand, or other beneficial effect. List of Purgatory Knights cards Darkness Dragon World Items *Sword of Purgatory Knights Leader, Demios Sword Monsters Size 0 *Purgatory Knights, Crossbow Dragon *Purgatory Knights, Knuckleduster Dragon *Purgatory Knights, Needle Claw Dragon Size 1 *Purgatory Knights, Angry Hand Dragon *Purgatory Knights, Blackknife Dragon *Purgatory Knights, Chain Sword Dragon *Purgatory Knights, Curse Falx Dragon *Purgatory Knights, Demios Sword Early *Purgatory Knights, Demons Rapier Dragon *Purgatory Knights, Eraser Hand Dragon *Purgatory Knights, Eval Grebe Dragon *Purgatory Knights, Giant Scissor Dragon *Purgatory Knights, Grudge Arrow Dragon *Purgatory Knights, Iron Gerd Dragon *Purgatory Knights, Long-katana Dragon *Purgatory Knights, Lunacy Wand Dragon *Purgatory Knights, Necropalm Dragon *Purgatory Knights, Paindagger Dragon *Purgatory Knights, Pendulum Dragon *Purgatory Knights, Ringblade Dragon *Purgatory Knights, Shifturn Dragon *Purgatory Knights, Silver Staff Dragon *Purgatory Knights, Sword Breaker Dragon *Purgatory Knights, Troubadour Dragon *Purgatory Knights, Underblade Dragon *Purgatory Knights, Venom Spike Dragon Size 2 *Purgatory Knights, Blood Axe Dragon *Purgatory Knights, Cruel Command *Purgatory Knights, Gairahm Lance Dragon *Purgatory Knights, Mad Halberd Dragon *Purgatory Knights, Scrap-Drill Dragon *Purgatory Knights, Viking Axe Dragon *Purgatory Knights Leader, Demios Sword Dragon *Purgatory Knights Leader, Demios Sword "Inferno" *Purgatory Knights Leader of Condolence, Geist Demios *The Foundation of Purgatory Knights, Lord Demios Size 3 *Purgatory Knights, Death Sickle "Calvary" *Purgatory Knights, Malice Force Dragon Impact Monsters Size 2 *Purgatory Knights Leader, Demios Sword "Chaos Execution!" Dragon World Monsters Size 3 *Purgatory Knights, Death Sickle Dragon Dual Cards Size 0 *Purgatory Knights Reborn, Crossbow Dragon (Dragon/Darkness Dragon) Size 1 *Purgatory Knights Reborn, Holy Grebe Dragon (Dragon/Darkness Dragon) *Purgatory Knights Reborn, Silver Staff Dragon (Dragon/Darkness Dragon) Size 2 *Purgatory Knights, Jackknife Dragon (Dragon/Darkness Dragon) *Purgatory Knights Liberator, Orcus Sword Dragon (Dragon/Darkness Dragon) List of Support Cards Darkness Dragon World Impacts *Genocide Punisher!! Items *Sword of Purgatory Knights Leader, Demios Sword Spells *Arise, Knights of Blood Oath *Crush that Body, and Sustain Mine *Life Dwells in the Flames of Hades Too *Purgatory Flame that Resides Within the Body *Purgatory Hyme, "The Cursed Being of the Faraway Homeland" *Purgatory Hymn, "Tune of Cursed Endless Battles" *Purgatory Knights, Forever (not a member due to its Japanese name) *Purgatory Sorcery, Blood Oath Formation *We are Immortal *We Traverse the Blood-soaked Demonic Path Monsters Size 0 *Purgatory Knights, Knuckleduster Dragon Size 1 *Purgatory Knights, Curse Falx Dragon *Purgatory Knights, Eraser Hand Dragon *Purgatory Knights, Pendulum Dragon Size 2 *Purgatory Knights Leader, Demios Sword "Inferno" *Purgatory Knights Leader, Demios Sword Dragon *Purgatory Knights Leader of Condolence, Geist Demios *The Foundation of Purgatory Knights, Lord Demios Size 3 *Purgatory Knights, Death Sickle "Calvary" Impact Monsters Size 2 *Purgatory Knights Leader, Demios Sword "Chaos Execution!" Category:Purgatory Knights Category:Archetype Category:Darkness Dragon World